<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【布普】我所看见的…… by Shadowfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433930">【布普】我所看见的……</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfish/pseuds/Shadowfish'>Shadowfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfish/pseuds/Shadowfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>既然你如此想知道是什么让我失神，我不妨告诉你。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George W. Bush/Vladimir Putin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【布普】我所看见的……</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>既然你如此想知道是什么让我失神，我不妨告诉你。</p><p>我已经老了。二十年的光阴并不算长，可我和当年相比却已经面目全非了，许多想要遮遮掩掩的事情也都淡了，淡得像是雾天雨幕后的远山。</p><p>可不管过去了多久，我心里始终深深地烙刻着那一幕。就像是永不消除的疤痕，即便在上面画上星星，它总会于蛰伏之中用刺痛和流血再次宣示自己的存在感。</p><p>克劳福德农场，德克萨斯，2001，秋日，雨。</p><p>这一切有一个极为可笑的开始。</p><p>那天我喝多了，这我不得不承认。我的酒量根本谈不上有多好，喝多了之后酒品更是漂亮，我想我不用再提起当初年少轻狂跟朋友吹完了之后疯疯癫癫酒驾飙车抢圣诞节花环的事情了吧？反正，别墅里很暖和，灯光暗暗的，色调黑红。我就感觉自己像是一个原始部落的酋长，在自己的山洞里大办宴会。我估计当时如果点着壁炉，我借着酒劲准能烧掉半个客厅办一场篝火晚会。不过要说全怪在我头上恐怕也不对。我当时因为某些原因有点兴奋过头，连自己几斤几两都掂量不清楚了。</p><p>大概是因为，一个俄罗斯人吧。</p><p>你说一个俄罗斯人，居然不能喝酒，是不是天大的笑话？所以我当时先是劝酒，然后为了劝他自己先喝了一杯。一杯干下肚，有些沾沾自喜地觑着在高大扶手椅里面色不自然，显得愈发局促的俄罗斯人，我突然萌生了一种无可名状的骄傲感，原先劝酒的目的也不知抛到哪里去了，只知道一杯一杯地喝，仿佛再仰脖子干几杯那个俄国男人就会用崇拜的眼神看着我。</p><p>所以我当时也没有考虑过为什么他那样沉默，始终没从那张椅子上起身。事后我才反应过来，他病了，陌生的气候和该死的秋雨让他发了两天的低烧。回想起来晚宴上的他总就那么耷拉着脑袋，没什么精神，我却丝毫没有注意到，尽关注着烤火鸡上的酱汁有没有刷到位。</p><p>不知道在胡言乱语间唱了几首歌后，我才意识到钢琴键已经沉寂多时了。夜显然已经深了，而晚宴应该早就结束了。我迷迷糊糊地环顾四周，突然感觉兴意阑珊，没有了，一个人都没有了。我感觉我仿佛受到了戏弄。就像终于打破了世界纪录的那一刻却发现满场观众早已散尽。 其实这能责备谁呢？还不是我自己一时孩子气，好胜心起，想要嘲笑嘲笑那个被称为弗拉基米尔的俄罗斯人，才喝得烂醉如泥颜面全失。</p><p>话说到底，还是酒精惹的祸。我只觉得一股无名火呼地腾起，仿佛点燃了我血液里的酒精，让我浑身打颤，怒气直冲大脑，快要掀开天灵盖。就是如此不可理喻，莫名其妙地，我抄起餐刀——可笑的餐刀！——起身就直奔二楼而去。当时我那搅成一团的大脑被酒精味道的呼吸残害着，充满了不可思议的思维模式，就仿佛我可以拿着刀逼迫弗拉基米尔说出“是的，乔治，我真的很崇拜你”或者“明天俄罗斯就是美利坚合众国的一个州”。</p><p>尽管在上楼梯的时候我差点滚下来，我最后还是摸到了那扇门的门口。谢天谢地，还好我当时还有一丝理智，尚且可以分得出那扇最华丽的门，否则我可能就摸进了我亲爹的房间。我使劲拧了拧门把手，几乎把把手从门上拽了下来才意识到门从内上了锁。于是我使劲用指节叩门，没有应答。接着用拳头，再接着用肩撞门，好一会儿，在我挽袖子准备最后破门的那一刻，那扇门终于开了一条缝。接着弗拉基米尔打开了门，脸上的神情相当紧张。他预料发生了什么紧急事件，浑身绷得紧紧的。尽管我的神智是那么不清楚，我却如此清晰的记得关于他的每一个细节。他当时嵌在门框里，就是一个如假包换的硬骨头苏联间谍。</p><p>“……怎么了？”蹩脚的英语。看到是我，他的眉眼都柔和了几分，肩头也松懈了下去，“乔治？”</p><p>我看着他，手里的餐刀明晃晃的闪着光。“苏联间谍”这个身份突然打开了我大脑里的开关，“弗拉基米尔”或者“弗拉德”“瓦洛佳”通通消失在这个词的后面了。明明十年前那个红色帝国就已经崩溃了，那一刻我却发了疯，感觉自己正面对着苏联最强盛时期的一个军团。</p><p>于是我把那把刀提到身前，带着十分的酒意向前逼近一步。</p><p>我没想到，这个苏联军团竟然后退了。弗拉基米尔的一对浅色的眸子猛地瞪大了，踉踉跄跄地向后撤步。他似乎是想喊人，嘴巴三番五次地打开又闭上，最后却什么声音也没发出，只留下了几声带着嘶哑尾音的咳嗽。在暖色的灯光下，他的皮肤白得奇怪，眼睛下方晕着代表虚弱的阴影， 浅金色的头发却显得细软柔和。身上宴会穿的正装还没有脱掉，领结都好端端地在原位，只是身上的衣服都揉皱了，就像是没有脱掉就钻进了被窝里，真是冒冒失失。这一切让我的血压升高。他不该这样，像一个供人把玩的易碎的好看工艺品。可那时候，在我眼前，他确实就是这副模样。</p><p>“乔治？你喝多了……”</p><p>弗拉基米尔在我的紧逼下一步步向后退着，脸上的神色越来越紧张，我敢说我逐渐能从他脸上读出那种意思了——信不信由你——他的恐惧和央求，是这个世界上极个别的人所能目睹的。你们被他所一手打造的理想形象包围着，是很难想象他凌厉的五官是可以组合成那样卑低的表情的。</p><p>他一遍遍地重复我的名字，仿佛那样做就可以把他所认识的乔治从眼前这个躯体中唤醒。起初声音还有些中气，后来逐渐喑哑地低了下去，很快就成了无力的气音。不知为什么，我竟然从这个过程中收获了极大的快感。我喜欢听他这样喊我的名字，仿佛他在恳求我什么。</p><p>忽地，他一只手扶住了墙，好像有一阵看不见的风袭击了他。摇摇欲坠，他却还是在我的逼迫下向后蹭着逃避，直到他的后脊心顶上了印花墙纸。</p><p>那一瞬间，我清楚地看到他的脸上浮现了绝望。他侧过脸去确认身后坚实的墙体，就好像不相信这间屋子还有被称为墙角的东西。那阵看不见的风再次袭来的时候，他终于没有撑住，身体重心尽仰仗在了墙上，双腿一软，整个人往下塌了一大截，双眼随着仰脸向上投向我。一闪念间我觉得他是在挑衅我，那股愤愤突然逆冲而上，令我亮出了我的刀刃。</p><p>接着我看到他闭上了眼睛。</p><p>他浅色的睫毛在暖黄色的光下簌簌抖动着，却挡不住眼睑上那一点湿意。薄唇紧抿，粗重的呼吸因为紧张和恐惧而不规律。双手无力地耷拉在身侧，垂到地毯上，一点要格挡的意思都没有。我见他干裂的嘴唇微微张开，一声细若蚊吟的嗫喏传入我的耳朵。</p><p>“乔治……”</p><p>我心里猛地一动，仿佛是有一块电烙铁贴上了心尖那块肉，痛苦突然蔓延到我的全身。我觉得你是明白的，我亲爱的朋友。像弗拉基米尔这样倔强到像一头独行的老虎的人，流露出那般任人宰割的样子简直是对神明的亵渎。我丢下了那愚蠢的餐刀，银质的刀具在厚厚的地毯上碰出轻轻地“扑”的一声，酒还没有醒，本能却已经告诉我我刚刚已经做了我人生中最蠢的一件事之一。</p><p>我俯下身子，贴近他。那一刻我的心里被一种滚烫的东西占满了，而我却不明白那是什么。弗拉基米尔还不明白我要做什么，一个劲地往墙角里蜷缩，就好像他可以凭借自己身材的小巧就钻到另一个房间里去似的。</p><p>我知道他以为我会伤害他，急于告诉他我没有那个意思，但喝醉的我却忘记了该怎么温柔地对待一个人。即便我的心脏因为他的恐惧和痛楚而胀痛，我只能用最笨的方法安慰他。我想要把他拉起来，却越搞越糟，我的双手一触碰到他，他就会把自己蜷缩得更紧，像一只刺猬团成一团，好像那样就可以把我吓退。我想用打结的舌头告诉他发生了什么，于是我真正做出了那件我人生中最蠢的事。</p><p>我决定按住他，掐住他的下颌，逼迫他看着我，把我说的每个词听进去。我的右手扼住他的喉咙，强制他抬起脸的那一瞬，却感觉袖口湿了一片：他的泪水早就滑过了脸颊，打湿了黑色天鹅绒的领结。我的大脑一片空白，手上的动作却没有停下，他被迫抬起脸看着我，嘴唇因为我用力太大而微张着，流露出炙热的喘息。他浅色的睫毛黏成一簇簇的，向上翘起。而冰蓝灰色的瞳孔因为恐惧紧缩，眼泪还从失控的泪腺涌出，明目张胆地炫耀着。他的眉头照常是蹙着的，却和往常的意味大不相同，不是不满、不是愤怒，而是无助的哀求。</p><p>你明白吗，这一幕直接扎穿了我的心。</p><p>我花了很久很久才明白某些事情。我那所谓的孩子气和好胜心，我那对他过分清晰的印象，我那心痛和炽热，我那莫名其妙的泪水，到底代表着什么感情。</p><p>太晚了，太晚了，这在我一生中来得太迟，也过得太匆匆了。</p><p>你明白吗，我说不出那一句“与你那时的面貌相比，我更爱你现在备受摧残的面容”，他早就不是那个时候的他，他学会了夸张的粉饰，捏造的无畏。他何尝不需要人去温柔以待？只是他无助的样子将会成为杀死他自己的武器罢了。</p><p>这就是我所看到过的弗拉基米尔。只不过，这块伤疤底下的弗拉基米尔，已经被弗拉基米尔亲手埋葬。</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我不说诸君也都是知道结尾部分稍有参考杜拉斯的《情人》。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>